the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/04 May 2018
23:25:52 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 23:26:03 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:28:02 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:28:16 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:28:41 Yeah, this is dead by June 18. 23:28:45 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:28:58 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:29:36 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:29:36 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:30:02 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:30:05 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:30:05 Reply! 23:30:33 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:30:48 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:31:19 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:31:21 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:31:50 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:31:53 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:33:48 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:57:47 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:57:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:58:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:58:15 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:58:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:58:40 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:59:30 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 23:59:42 yo someone give me both team ferry and team korra roles 00:00:00 Can you be in more than one team? 00:00:15 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:00:21 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:00:32 No rule saying you can't, so sure. 00:01:58 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:03:49 Multi-RC keeps freezing due to my connection. :/ 00:04:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:04:13 R.I.P. 00:04:13 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:04:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:05:11 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:11:15 -!- Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Special:Chat 00:11:18 Hi. 00:11:36 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 00:11:41 Hey Jack! o/ 00:12:04 https://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Malicious_Planter I think I have a fan lol. 00:13:20 (tink) 00:13:23 (think) 00:13:28 lol. 00:15:17 https://prntscr.com/jdgg5m WTF. Can barely see that. 00:15:32 He he he. 00:18:20 XD 00:21:22 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:21:37 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:26:28 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:26:36 Hey Q! O/ 00:26:38 o/ 00:26:48 o/ 00:26:57 O/ 00:27:02 o/ 00:27:13 !updatelogs 00:27:13 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~26 to log page). 00:27:24 Let's look and see. 00:27:31 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:27:39 Does he have new code? 00:27:48 Same code, I believe. 00:32:26 !seenon 00:32:29 TheKorraFanatic: !seen enabled 00:32:29 !tellon 00:32:31 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now enabled 00:32:33 Good, good. 00:32:33 He bbigworks. 00:35:55 I see Octopus Wizard is the original form of Qstlijku. 00:36:44 lol. 00:37:15 Nope! 00:41:50 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:41:58 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:45:58 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:47:31 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:51:05 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:51:10 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 00:52:19 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:52:26 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:52:52 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:52:58 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:53:41 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:53:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:53:41 -!- UtaiteTeiko14 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:41 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:53:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:53:42 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:53:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:53:42 Welcome, UtaiteTeiko14. 00:53:46 is that jin 00:53:59 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:54:05 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:54:10 Yeah 00:54:15 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:54:15 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:54:15 Welcome, UtaiteTeiko14. 00:54:20 yo 00:54:20 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:54:26 -!- TheKorraFanatic was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 00:54:33 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:54:36 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:54:38 Why?! 00:54:41 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:54:44 Lag. 00:54:46 (rofl) 00:54:48 -!- Qstlijku was kicked from Special:Chat by Qstlijku 00:54:55 Sad. 00:55:04 my finger is swollen 00:55:10 Rip. 01:19:49 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:19:58 TFW giving advice is considered admonishment. :c 01:22:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:23:34 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:23:34 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:25:11 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:25:38 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:25:38 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:27:03 People assume that because I'm a crat (on the place I referred to), when I tell someone they're doing something wrong, I'm reprimanding them when I start with advice then warning (which is light reprimanding) then block (possible admonishment). Kinda makes me feel bad TBH. 01:28:45 Rip. 01:32:09 Advice ain't reprimanding but help to avoid such IMO. 01:33:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 01:33:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:34:24 Agreed. 01:35:14 https://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam 01:35:27 I wonder how long VSTF phalanx IP spammers. (therp) 01:37:38 Shouldn't be that different from regular blocking. 01:38:04 They usually block spammers for infinite. 01:38:04 I assume 3-6 months for IP spammers? 01:38:23 Something like that. 01:50:24 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 01:51:22 Welcome, Alex.sapre.. 01:53:02 what's with the .. 01:53:35 Accident. 01:53:55 Hey Alex! o/ 01:55:14 o/ 02:05:34 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 02:06:05 I know Jr Mime never blocks IPs on CC more than 3 months @Korra 02:06:46 (therp) 02:09:24 zzTest. 02:09:27 *Test 02:09:53 I got a PM from someone who headed out 02:10:03 Now I'm gonna do the same 02:10:05 \o 02:10:12 \o 02:10:42 Still haven't gotten a response from an admin on a certain wiki 02:10:46 Sad. 02:10:50 Bye 02:10:51 Sad. 02:11:04 I still haven't gotten a response from some chick to a message I sent last week. 02:11:29 (eyes) 02:11:29 s Aiihuan? 02:11:38 Nope. 02:11:53 Aii is not "some chick" 02:11:53 sCheating. 02:11:55 So, NEVER say that again. 02:12:01 What the fuck. 02:12:03 No. 02:12:05 lol 02:12:11 There is NO lol about ghat! 02:12:14 &that 02:12:16 *that 02:12:33 The "some chick" is Mamvik and it was about something Syde wanted me to tell her! 02:12:48 Alright. 02:13:21 Not sure why anyone would suspect it to be Aii. 02:13:36 sOr that I would be cheating on Aii. 02:13:50 Yeah. 02:13:56 Just the thought of that makes me feel horrible! 02:13:56 NEVER say that again! >:C 02:19:54 :c 02:20:38 :c 02:21:07 :c 2018 05 04